


Autumn Leaves

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), SSB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the leaves fall, a new season begins and that is when love blooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

Fall was a favorite season by all for many reasons. For one thing, it was the best year for harvesting crops and taking care of farm animals. This not only applied to Harvest Moon but in real life as well because the weather is not too hot nor too cold.

Fall was also the season of many celebrated holidays such as Halloween and Thanksgiving but mainly Halloween.

Halloween was not the case though. The main reason was that a new season of Brawl would start whenever kids go to school. School is a no no, but a new Smash Brothers season was a yes. Whenever there was a new season, Smashers old and new came to the Smash Brothers mansion to participate in Brawl and stay there for a year until a 4th year would start.

Already Smashers from all over the galaxy were coming to say. Many were veterans like the famous Italian plumber Mario and the Hero of Time Link. Newcomers included Kirby's friend and rival Meta Knight and the legendary soldier Solid Snake. All were welcome, but some Smashers were absent. For example, Roy could not make it to Brawl to Marth's dismay. Mewtwo chose not to come to Brawl and Dr. Mario had so many patients in the Mushroom to be taken care of. He asked Pichu to come along with him and the Pokemon was happy to go with the good old doctor. Young Link got an upgraded look which made him look like a toon hence the name Toon Link.

Not only were there so many newcomers, their were also many assist trophies that were allowed to stay in the mansion. They come from series that people didn't even know about like Dr. Wright (the replacement of Dr. Mario) from SimCity and Saki from Sin and Punishment. People in Japan knew who he was but everywhere outside of Japan mistook the dirty blonde as a kick butt female assist trophy like Lyn. They were dead wrong.

Saki was indeed a male. A very scary male that one shouldn't be messed with. People heard that Saki was the only survivor of his planet that was destroyed from a demon race called the Ruffians. Saki seemed to lose his fiance Arian to these beasts as well as a friend that turned against him named Achi. Because of this, he was a loner.

There was one assist trophy that tried to befriend this lone wolf. He went by the name Isaac. The kid was only 17 years old and was already full of energy and ready to make new friends. Sure he made friends with Lyn, Stafy and Shadow easily (well maybe not Shadow because he just ignored him for the most part) but Saki attracted him like a bee was attracted to a flower. His sweet innocence was enough to get Saki to talk to the blonde and eventually open up. They were far from a relationship though because Saki was reluctant to start one.

That's not where love bloomed though. Loved bloom between a certain angel and a certain blue hedgehog.

It was shocking really. It was love at first sight for these two. They met each other when the angel named Pittitarius or Pit for short came down from the Heavens as the blue hero Sonic the hedgehog was speeding toward Smash Brothers Mansion hoping to be the first one there. They both caught each other's eyes. Both saw something in the other that other people didn't see.

After everything settled down on that faithful day, Master Hand began to arrange tournament matches. Matches to prove that the tier some stupid person made on the internet was incorrect. He saw potential in all the Smashers. He knew all had their strengths and weaknesses and didn't suck as some people suggested otherwise. To prove this, he paired certain Smashers in the top tier with those on the bottom to prove the tier wrong.

Sonic was to go against Meta Knight later on that day, but he was too busy with a certain angel.

It was the day in September when all the leaves changed color and fell from the trees. It was time to rake the leaves and put them in a pile so they wouldn't block the road and certain Smashers (like Yoshi and Kirby) wouldn't be stupid enough to eat the leaves that insects eat.

One of the cherub's from Angel Land, Autumn was to come down and help her captain with raking the leaves. She did come but she quickly disappeared soon after. It was revealed that she was a ninja wannabe and would rather practice ninjutsu instead of preparing to become an angel that could control what happens in the fall.

Annoyed by her antiques, Pit decided he would have to do the work for her if he didn't want to get scolded by the old hag Abbigale (who wouldn't leave him alone if one of the cherubs didn't do their jobs). Sonic took this opportunity to get to know the angel better by volunteering to help.

Another of Sonic's friends (that he met before the tournament) Falco who was warning the blue hedgehog of his match was force to help the two teen Smashers. If he didn't help, Sonic would forfeit the match just like that. Pit seemed more important than a match that would prove that he didn't suck.

Falco just leaned against the tree and he observed the teen Smashers enjoy the season by raking the leaves. He noticed how Sonic was really playful toward the angel who was trying his best to get the work done. Whoever this Abbigale person was...had a big impact on the angel preventing him from laughing with Sonic.

"Come on Pit," he complained, "You can't keep that serious face on you when you're doing something this fun!"

Pit had to disagree. He considered this as a chore that Autumn should be doing instead of him.

Not getting a response from the angel, Sonic frowned. There was only one thing he could think of that would get Pit to pay attention to him.

Without warning, he threw the rake at Falco (who manage to catch it somehow) and hopped into the pile of leaves that they (mostly Pit) manage to rake. Upon seeing the leaves fly in all directions, the angel glared at the laughing hedgehog.

"What the hel...What in Palutena's name are you doing?" Pit questioned in anger. He tried his best not to swear in front of people unless he was with the royal bodyguards or by himself but it was hard. Really hard.

"Come on Pit! Stop acting like Ike! You can't be serious on a beautiful day like this!" Sonic complained.

That really didn't make anything better. Falco saw what was coming and decided to head back tot the mansion, if Sonic ended up forfeiting the match, it wasn't his problem. He would tell the right hand that he tried.

The thing that Pit did in response to Sonic's whining was obvious. He grinned evilly and jumped on top of him. The leaves continued to blow in the breeze. Laughing and giggling was heard in the pile of leaves. Falco was so glad he wasn't paying attention. He thought that they were probably making out, but that wasn't the case of course.

While Pit was obviously upset, he knew he shouldn't be stressing out on such little matters. So instead of making out like what the blue falcon thought, he continued to wrestle/tickle Sonic nonstop.

"Pit stop! I can't take much more of this!"

"Never compare me to Ike! One because he isn't grouchy all the time! And two, I am not being serious! All that work for nothing!"

"I never said grouchy!"

"Well, I'm saying it!"

"No fair!"

Falco rolled his eyes as he made it to the entrance of the mansion. There, he saw the leader of Star Wolf, Wolf O Donnell waiting for him. Thinking that he was waiting for someone else (like Fox or Lucario).

Falco tried to get past Wolf, but he wouldn't let him through.

"Are you going to move?" Falco asked annoyed.

"Are you going to say 'please' pigeon?" He questioned as he smirked.

Falco shook his head, "I don't have time for this."

Falco pushed past him but couldn't go any further when Wolf asked him, "Where are the kids?"

"Making out in the leaves. Enjoying the weather. Trying to miss out on the match. Is that a good enough explanation?"

"Making out huh?"

That got Wolf thinking. Falco saw what was coming and quickly dashed off. Wolf howled and said things that is left to be censored as he chased after the ace pilot. That that time, Pit and Sonic came back witnessing the scene. Pit scratched the back of his head while Sonic laughed.

"And to think that Falco saw us as a couple..." Pit murmured.

"Well, we are. Aren't we?"

"Eh?"

Sonic saw his chance and quickly gave him a small kiss on the lips. Pit didn't return it because he was too stunned. Sonic broke away quickly and pouted.

"Are we?"

Pit smiled faintly, "Kick Meta Knight's as...I mean butt and I'll tell you."

Sonic grinned. The grin was so similar to a child's that Pit couldn't help but feel his cheeks light up.

"Done."

* * *

The match between Sonic and Meta Knight was close but the blue wonder came out victorious winning with one stock left.

They fought on Hanebow. It was a crappy stage with small platforms which were the leaves. Sonic was at a huge disadvantage because he couldn't pull off his ground moves well, but he didn't need that. Nor did he need the Smash Ball. All he had was well timed aerial attacks. All hit its mark.

While Meta Knight was clearly the stronger of the two, Sonic found Meta Knight's major weakness and exploited it thus was he able to win and proving to people around the world that he did not deserve to be number 33 in the tier.

Pit was happy that Sonic won. He didn't have to tell the blue hedgehog that they were a couple though because they both knew deep down in their hearts that they became a couple the first day they met.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 1999 words. Again another hilarious fic many years later due to how I wrote this when Sonic was apparently on the bottom of the Brawl tier and Meta Knight was top tier. Not only was Sonic able to move up in ranks in the Brawl ranking but now in Smash 4, MK no longer holds his position as number one (from what I saw, apparently Lucario is on the top but no one has any real tier yet). The story still holds true that I think tiers are shit because most cheap characters or the character used in Melee are the only ones people will use in the tournaments. When people say "Why don't you win with your favorite character and shut people up." Winning one tournament doesn't boost the character up because if that were the case, Meta Knight would have gone down if Sonic were to beat him in a tournament. This logic becomes null too when you realize that people only use characters who are considered good and are easy to use while characters who get a lot of backlash (Dark Pit comes to mind) will be ignored in favor of someone else and simply be lower tier because no one wants to use him for personal reasons. Now the new Smash Brothers is more balanced (with a few exceptions with Little Mac being OP when used by a good player) this will be harder to determine.


End file.
